Miasto pływające/09
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział IX | poprzedni=Rozdział VIII | następny=Rozdział X | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: IX. Pomimo nieregularnych poruszeń okrętu, życie na nim zaczęło się organizować. Dla Anglo-Saksona nic nadto prostszego. Ten pakiebot — to jego cyrkuł, jego ulica i dom ciągle się przenoszące, i zawsze jest on u siebie. Francuz przeciwnie ma zawsze powierzchowność podróżnego, — kiedy podróżuje. Jak tylko pogoda sprzyjała, mnóstwo osób było na bulwarach. Wszyscy ci spacerujący, co utrzymywali równowagę, pomimo pochylania się okrętu, mieli minę ludzi pijanych, u których pijaństwo sprawiło w jédnej chwili jednakowe skutki. Kiedy pasażerki nie wychodziły na pokład, to siedziały w swoim osobnym pokoju; albo w dużym salonie. Słychać było wtenczas hałaśliwe tony fortepianów. Trzeba powiedzieć, że te instrumentu „bardzo kołyszące się” podobnie jak morze, nie dozwoliłyby talentowi nawet Liszta grać bez mięszaniny. Basu brakowało, kiedy okręt się przechylał na lewy bok, a wysokiego tonu kiedy na prawy bok się skłonił. Stąd powstawały dziury w harmonii, albo próżnie w melodyi, na co nic nie uważały te uszy saksońskie. Między temi wszystkiemi wirtuozkami, zauważyłem kobietę wysoką, kościstą, która musiała się dobrze znać na muzyce! W istocie dla ułatwienia sobie czytania jakiegoś kawałka pooznaczała jednym numerem wszystkie nuty, a wszystkie klawisze fortepianu numerem odpowiednim. Jeżeli nuta była oznaczoną przez dwadzieścia siedm uderzała klawisz dwadzieścia siedm razy. Jeżeli była nuta pięćdziesiąt trzecia, uderzała pięćdziesiąt trzy razy. I to nie troszcząc się o hałas, panujący w koło niéj, ani o inne fortepijany brzmiące z sąsiednich salonów, ani o źle wychowane dzieci, które uderzały pięścią w klawisze nie zajęte! W czasie tego koncertu obecni brali bez namysłu książki rozrzucone tu i tam po stołach. Jeżeli kto znalazł jakiś ustęp ciekawy odczytywał go głośno, a jego słuchacze z uprzejmością słuchając, dziękowali mu pochlebnym szmerem. Kilka dzienników poniewierało się po kanapach, były to owe dzienniki angielskie albo amerykańskie, które mają zawsze pozór starych, chociażby jeszcze porozcinane nie były. Jest to robota niewygodna, rozwijać te okropne arkusze, któreby pokryły powierzchnią kilku metrów kwadratowych. Ale że zwyczajem jest nie rościnać ich, są więc nierościęte. Jednego dnia miałem cierpliwość przeczytać w tych warunkach New-York Herald'a i przeczytać go do samego końca. Ale niech każden osądzi, czy byłem wynagrodzony za moje trudy, wertując tę plątaninę, kiedy pod rubryką „personal”Sprawy osobiste. wyczytałem: Pan X... prosi ładnéj Miss Z...., którą spotkał wczoraj w omnibusie z dwudziestéj piątej ulicy, żeby przyszła jutro do niego pod 17 numer w Hotelu świętego Mikołaja. Życzyłby sobie pomówić z nią w kwestyi małżeństwa. Co zrobiła ładna Miss Z...? Nie chcę nawet o tem wiedzieć. Całe to poobiedzie przesiedziałem w dużym salonie, obserwując i rozmawiając. Rozmowa była dosyć zajmująca, gdyż mój znajomy Dean Pitferge siedział koło mnie. — Jakże się pan ma po wczorejszym upadku? — zapytałem go. — Doskonale — odrzekł mi. Ale to nie chodzi. — Kto nie chodzi? Pan? — Nie, nasz parostatek. Kotły szrubów źle działają. Nie możemy otrzymać dostatecznego ciśnienia. — Czy spieszysz się pan do New-Yorku? — Bynajmniéj! Mówię to jako mechanik i nic więcéj. Bardzo mi tu dobrze i szczerzebymi żal było opuścić tę kollekcyję oryginałów, którą traf zgromadził na okręcie dla méj przyjemności. — Oryginałów! — zawołałem, patrząc na pasażerów napływających do salonu Ależ wszyscy ci ludzie są do siebie podobni! — A! widać, że ich pan zupełnie nie znasz, odpowiedział doktór. Gatunek jest ten sam — to prawda, lecz w tym gatunku ileż odmian. Uważaj pan tam, to grono mężczyzn, pozwalających sobie nogi na dywan wyciągać, a kapelusze wtłaczać na głowę. Są to Yankeesi, z małych stanów Maine, Vermont albo Connecticut, przedstawiciele nowéj Anglii, ludzie sprytni i czynni, trochę za nadto ulegli przewielebnym, ale mający tę wadę, że nie zasłaniają ręką ust, kiedy kichają. Ach! kochany panie, są to prawdziwi Saksoni, charaktery goniące za zyskiem i korzyścią tylko. Zamknij pan dwu Yankeesów w jednym pokoju, a w przeciągu godziny, każdy z nich zarobi dziesięć dollarów od drugiego! — Nie będę się pana pytał, w jaki to sposób, śmiejąc się odrzekłem doktorowi, ale pomiędzy niemi widzę jakiegoś małego z nosem zadartym, prawdziwą chorągiewkę. Ubrany jest w długi surdut i czarne spodnie trochę przykrótkie. Kto to jest ten Pan? — To pastor ewangelicki, człowiek znakomity z Massachusséts. Jedzie za żoną, byłą ochmistrzynią, bardzo korzystnie wciągnięta w jakąś sławną sprawę. — A ten drugi wysoki i ponury, który wydaje się zatopiony w swoich wyrachowaniach? — Ten człowiek rachuje rzeczywiście, powiedział doktór. On zawsze i ciągle obrachowuje. — Zagadnienia? — Nie, swój majątek. Jest to znakomity człowiek. O każdej godzinie wie, ile posiada, prawie do centyma. Jest on majętny. Jeden cyrkuł New—Yorku jest zbudowany na jego gruntach. Przed kwadransem miał milion sześćset dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy, trzysta sześćdziesiąt siedem dollarów i pół; w tej chwili ma tylko milion sześćset dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy trzysta sześćdziesiąt siedem dolarów i ćwierć. — Skądżeż ta różnica w jego majątku? — Stąd, że dopiero co wypalił cygaro za trzydzieści soldów. Doktór Dean Pitferge miał odpowiedzi zawsze tak niespodziewane, że wypytywałem go się bez końca. Bawił mnie. Wskazałem mu inne grono, umieszczone w innéj części salonu. — Tamci, odpowiedział mi, — to są ludzie z Far-West''Dalekiego zachodu. Ten najwyższy, podobny do najstarszego kancelisty, jestto ''znakomity człowiek, naczelnik Banku w Chicago, zawsze ma pod ręką album przedstawiający główniejsze widoki jego ulubionego miasta. Pyszni się niem i ma słuszność — miasto zbudowane roku 1836 w pustyni, a dziś ma czterysta tysięcy dusz, licząc w to i swoję! Blisko niego widzisz tam kalifornijską parę. Młoda żona jest delikatna i zachwycająca. Mąż bardzo oskrobany, jest to dawny chłopak od pługa, który niegdyś kopał pepity Złoto samorodne.. Ta osobistość.... — Jest to znakomity człowiek — dodałem. — Zapewnie, rzekł doktór, gdyż jego aktywa liczą się na miliony. — A to indywidum ogromne, które rusza ciągle głową z góry na dół, jak murzyn w zegarze? — Ta osobistość, — odpowiedział doktór, — to sławny Cokburn z Rochester, statystyk uniwersalny, który wszystko zważył, wszystko zmierzył, wszystko podzielił na dozy, wszystko zrachował. Zapytaj się pan tego nieszkodliwego manijaka! On panu powie, ile człowiek pięćdziesięcioletni zjadł chleba w ciągu swego życia, i ile metrów sześciennych powietrza spożył oddychając. On powie, ile tomów w ćwiartce zapełniłyby słowa adwokata z Temple-Bar, i ile mil dziennie robi faktor, roznoszący tylko same listy miłosne. On panu powie ile wdów przez godzinę przechodzi przez most w Londynie i jaka by była wysokość piramidy zbudowanej z ostryg zjedzonych. On panu powie... Doktór będący w pewnym biegu swych obserwacyi, byłby dłużej ciągnął w ten sposób, lecz inni pasażerowie przechodzili szeregami przed naszemi oczyma i wywoływali nowe spostrzeżenia u niewyczerpanego doktora. Co za typy przeróżne w tym tłoku pasażerów! Jednak nie było tam ani jednego próżniaka, gdyż nie przepływa się z jednego lądu na drugi bez ważnego powodu. Większa część pasażerów płynęła zapewne po fortunę na ziemię amerykańską, zapominając, że dwadzieścia lat mając Yankees już ustalił swoje stanowisko, i w dwudziestym piątym będzie za stary aby wystąpić do walki. Pomiędzy temi miłośnikami niebezpieczeństw, wynalazcami temi goniącemi za powodzeniem, Dean Pitferge pokazał mi kilku dosyć zajmujących. Ten oto, uczony chemik współzawodnik doktora Liebiga utrzymywał, że wynalazł sposób zgęszczania wszystkich pierwiastków pożywnych z wołu w tabliczce mięsa wielkości sztuki pięcio frankowej, i jechał zbijać majątek na przeżuwających zwierzętach w Pampasach. Tamten znów wynalazca motoru kieszonkowego, konia parowego w pudełku od zegarka, — biegł z użytkować swój patent w Nowej Anglii. Inny znów Francuz z ulicy Chapon, wiózł trzydzieści tysięcy lalek z tektury które wymawiały „tata” z akcentem amerykańskim dobrze naśladowanym i nie wątpił, że się z pewnością zbogaci. A nie licząc nawet tych oryginałów, ileż to innych jeszcze, których sekretów nie można było dopatrzeć! Może pomiędzy niemi jaki kassyjer uciekał od próżnej kassy, a jakiś „detective”Agent policyjny. tu robiąc się jego przyjacielem czekał tylko przybycia Great-Eastern do New-Yorku aby go ręką za kołnierz pochwycić? Może także poznanoby w téj massie niektórych puszczających się na interesa przemycane, którzy zawsze znajdują akcyjonaryjuszów łatwowiernych, chociażby się ten interes nazywał: współką oceaniczną dla oświecenia gazem Polinezyi albo stowarzyszeniem ogólnem węgli niéulegających spaleniu. W tym czasie atoli, moje spostrzeżenia były przerwane wejściem młodego małżeństwa, które jak się zdawało, było pod wrażeniem zawczesnego znudzenia. — To są Peruwijanie, mój kochany panie — mówił mi doktór, para ożeniona dopiero od roku, która przepędziła swój miodowy miesiąc na wszystkich horyzontach świata. Wyjechali z Lima wieczorem po weselu. Uwielbiali się w Japonii, kochali w Australji, znosili się we Francyi, kłócili w Anglii, a rozłączą się zapewne w Ameryce! — A kto to taki zapytałem, ten wysoki mężczyzna postawy wyniosłéj, co wchodzi w téj chwili. Sądząc z czarnych wąsów, możnaby go wziąć za oficera. — To Mormon, odrzekł doktór, ElderStarszy, przełożony., p. Hatch, jeden z wielkich kaznodziejów Miasta Świętych. Jaki piękny typ mężczyzny! Przypatrz się pan temu oku dumnemu, téj powierzchowności, z której promienieje godność, jego postawie tak odróżniającéj się od postawy Yankesa. P. Hatch wraca z Niemiec i z Anglii, gdzie głosił mormonizm z powodzeniem, gdyż sekta ta liczy w Europie wielką liczbę stronników, którym pozwala zastosowywać się do praw ich kraju. — Rzeczywiście, rzekłem, sądzę, że w Europie wielożeństwo jest im wzbronione. — Zapewnie, kochany panie, lecz nie myśl, że wielożeństwo jest obowiązujące dla Mormonów. Brigham Young posiada harem, gdyż jemu to wypada; lecz wszyscy zwolennicy nie naśladują go na brzegach jeziora Słonego. — Doprawdy! A p. Hatch? — P. Hatch ma tylko jedną żonę, i uważa to za dostateczne. Zresztą, zamyśla nam objaśnić swój system, któregokolwiek wieczora w osobnym odczycie. — Sala będzie zapełniona, — wtrąciłem. — Tak, — odpowiedział Pitferge, — jeżeli gra nie zabierze mu zbyt wielu słuchaczy. Pan wiesz, że tu grają w kajucie na przodzie okrętu. Jest tam pewien Anglik twarzy brzydkiéj i odrażającéj; on to zdaje się przewodzi w gronie tych graczów. Jest to zły człowiek, opinii szkaradnéj. Czy go Pan zauważyłeś? Niektóre szczegóły, dodane przez doktora, dały mi poznać to indywiduum, które tego samego poranku, odznaczało się swemi bezzasadnemi zakładami, co do owych szczątków, pływających na morzu. Mój sposób poznawania ludzi nie omylił mnie. Dean Pitfergę powiedział, że on się nazywa HarryHenryk. Drake. Był to syn przemysłowca z Kalkutty, gracz, birbant, lubiący się pojedynkować prawie zrujnowany; jechał on prawdopodobnie do Ameryki, spróbować życia awanturniczego. — Tacy ludzie, dodał Doktór, znajdują zawsze pochlebców, którzy ich pod niebiosa wynoszą; i ten już ma swoje kółko łotrów a on jest w nim punktem środkowym. Pomiędzy niemi spostrzegłem małego człowieka kusego, twarzy okrągłéj, z nosem spłaszczonym, z wargami grubemi, w okularach złotych. Musi to być żyd niemiecki. Mianuje się doktorem Jadącym do Quebec, ale ja uważam go za nędznego filuta i wielbiciela Draka. Dean Pitferge, który przechodził z łatwością z jednego przedmiotu na drugi, teraz trącił mnie łokciem. Spojrzałem na drzwi sali. Weszli pod rękę młody człowiek dwadzieścia dwa lat mający i panna siedemnastoletnia. — Czy to młode małżeństwo? spytałem. — Nie; — odpowiedział doktór głosem napół wzruszonym; to dwoje dawno zaręczonych, oczekujących tylko przybycia do Nowego Yorku, aby się pobrać. Wracają z podróży po Europie, — rozumie się z upoważnienia familii, — a teraz już wiedzą, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Ładna młoda para. Z przyjemnością patrzę się na nich! Często ich widuję nachylonych nad drzwiczkami machiny: stamtąd rachują obracania się kół, które według nich za wolno się poruszają! Ah! panie jeżeliby nasze kotły były tak rozpalone do białości, jak serca tych dwojga młodych ludzi, toby to nam podniosło ciśnienie! ----